The Misery Of His Lies
by TheSerpentsKiss
Summary: Regulus endures a near death expeirence for Sirus, and his older brother is left to wonder why after all of these years that Regulus would do that.


A black-headed boy with unruly hair stepped out from behind a pub. He shivered in the night air, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting up. His eyes were filled with an unidentifiable emotion as he leaned against the grimy building. He could smell _death_, but he was used to it. He took a deep breath, letting the smoke out.

His thoughts wondered to his brother- whose hair matched his identically. But the difference was apparent to anybody that wasn't a part of their family. Regulus was at least an inch shorter- his skin darker- his eyes a dark brown with flecks of green and gold, and even, sometimes- red. He didn't adorn the leather jackets and torn jeans that Sirius did. The younger brother preferred white dress-shirts and black pants. And, when school was in, a green tie would be added to this, along with his Slytherin robes.

And oh, how Sirius _hated_ him for that.

He shouldn't have been surprised, really. He and Regulus were far too different to be placed in the same house. Sirius was loyal and brave when it came to their family. He wouldn't delve himself into the ancients of the Black family- accept the Dark Arts, or go along with their mother's plans for a life 'worth living'.

But Regulus was far too weak. He fell to their parents attempts to change him. He was sorted into Slytherin- backing up Sirius' suspicions that he was, indeed, as rotten as he thought. He befriended the Malfoy's, whom Sirius had a great hatred for. He took all of the classes that mother wished him to take- doubling up on potions and defense against the dark arts. It was amusing, really, to Sirius, to watch all of this unfold.

Sirius paused, dropping the cigarette and putting it out with his shoe, listening carefully. There were muffled voices near by, something slamming against the wall- and a body dropping to the ground. He stepped out from the safety of the outdoor light on the pub, and gazed at the scene.

Regulus lay some feet away, his hair a matted mess against his head, his clothing torn. Blood trickled down his forehead- a long line of crimson that soaked his white dress shirt. His wand was snapped in two pieces, thrown to the other side of the alley. Two figures were at the end of the darkened alley, discussing what they should do with him.

Sirius' blood boiled, and he stood, walking down the grimy street. The figures turned and watched him; smirks clear on their filthy faces. Lucius Malfoy- his hair pulled back in a clean cut ponytail- his robes crisp and straight. He folded his arms, and looked down his nose at Sirius as best as he could. Sirius was at least an inch taller than Lucius- considering the blond hadn't hit a growth spurt yet. Bellatrix Black- her dark hair framing her face, her big red pouting lips quirking into a malicious grin.

The both of them had a seconds notice to Sirius' appearance, before a fist slammed into the side of Lucius' jaw. Blood trickled down his chin, and the blond growled out loud, pushing the black-headed boy against the brick wall. Sirius gripped his robes and wrapped a hand around Lucius' throat. Bellatrix stood still, her eyes darting down the alley to the still body.

"Don't touch him." Sirius spoke harshly to Bellatrix, reading her thoughts. He shoved the blond away from him, wiping his hands on his jeans. "You're filthy- the both of you. What the fuck did you do to him?" His eyes pierced them both. Bellatrix let out a laugh- glanced down at the black-headed boy who lay ever so still. It frightened Sirius.

"Don't worry young cousin- your darling brother will wake- eventually." She grinned, her voice mocking her cousin. Sirius growled and stepped up next to her, his face haunting in the glimmering moonlight. With Lucius leaning against the opposite wall, his hand coming up to his own throat- trying to regain his breath- Bellatrix was torn in her defenses. Sirius spat at her.

"Stay away from him. What does he owe you- a meeting with the Death Eaters? Drugs? Money? Come on, bitch, what has he denied you now?" Sirius shoved her against the wall, his hand coming up to pin her to the brick wall.

Bellatrix smiled. She was a masochist- a sadist, even. She was both. She only found pleasure in the choking, and Sirius stepped back in disgust. She turned her gaunt eyes on her cousin, narrowing her gaze with a hint of malevolence.

"He owes me you." She replied. "You were supposed to die tonight, Sirius. But your traitor of a brother couldn't do that much- couldn't bring his own brother to the Dark Lord." She paused. "Rest assured that your time will come, blood traitor. You will die at the hands of a Death Eater, or maybe, if you're worth enough to him- the Dark Lord." She growled at him, and reached for Lucius, pulling him out of the alley.

Sirius watched them leave, his eyes following his relatives with a look of revulsion. Once they were out of his sight, he ran down the dirty alley, sinking to his knees next to Regulus. A hand reached out, and he wiped the blood from his brother's face. He wrapped his hands up in the dark robes, tossing the white mask to the side. Sirius shook him, trying to wake his still sibling. His throat constricted when he began to think that Regulus was dead- killed by his own relatives.

Sirius sunk, sitting on his haunches. He became angry with his younger brother- his anger increasing when he realized that none of this would have happened if Regulus had been sorted into Gryffindor. But that just wasn't who he was. He wasn't a Gryffindor- he didn't have the courage that James and Remus did, or even Peter. Pathetic Peter.

Regulus' brown eyes fluttered open, and a slight groan escaped his lips. He couldn't move, and he felt blinding pain. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts, turning his gaze immediately to his brother. "What did they do to you?" He asked, lifting him up. An arm went under his knees, the other around his back. Sirius gently lifted him from the ground, standing to look around them. Without a second though, he apparated them away from the pub, his thoughts reeling. What if they had…?

He couldn't finish his thoughts, as he appeared in the living room of his flat. When the body in his arms went limp again, he realized that Regulus had passed out. Without a heavy sigh, Sirius moved into the bathroom to clean up his younger brother.

Regulus awoke three days later, in a warm bed. There was Sirius' scent everywhere- it surrounded him like a smothering cloud. But when he turned to his right, he didn't see his rebellious brother. He saw a note, and a plate of food.

_Speak of this to no one, and I will forget my anger. You were foolish, Regulus, and damn lucky that I was near by. _

_Stay here- there's a change of clothes in the bathroom, along with a towel. You're locked in, so don't even try to leave. I will be home around six._

_-Sirius_

Regulus groaned and sat up in the bed. The sheets were crimson colored- the comforter identical. The cut above his left eye was healed, and all that was left were a few bruises and a bandage around his head- but he didn't remember that injury.

Turning to look at the alarm clock, he noticed that it was five already. He had slept this long? Deciding against taking a shower with bandages still on fresh wounds- he sat up and reached for the plate of food. It was simple- a toasted chicken sandwich and a glass of marmalade. His favorite. Sirius couldn't cook though, so Regulus assumed that he had picked something up from the Weasleys.

A knock rapped at the door and Regulus was startled from his thoughts. Carefully getting out of bed, he looked through the peephole and saw that it was Lucius. His blood froze, and he slowly crept back to his bed, after making sure all the locks were in place on the door.

"Regulus…" He drawled out, knocking again. "You can't hide from me forever." His voice was tempting, laced with lust and a slight hint of hatred. Regulus almost went to the door, just to ask why the fuck he had left him in such a state, but the black-headed boy already knew the answer, and chose to stay where he was. He heard fading footsteps, and assumed that Lucius had left.

Picking up the sandwich, he ate it carefully, quite aware of the teeth that had been knocked out during their fight. Once he had finished, he sat the tray aside and stood up, looking in a near by mirror. He examined the many bandages, his fingers coming up to rest on the mark marring his left hand. It was haunting, and for a moment he swore it twitched, the skull moving against his skin.

Regulus had had enough with his own thoughts, and lay back down in the sheets. Pulling the crimson silk up to his chin, he closed his eyes, and noticed that he was shirtless. Shrugging inwardly at the thought, he turned over on his side, and closed his eyes.

At ten after six o'clock, the door opened to the flat, and shut quickly. There was a jingling of keys, and a re-locking of the many locks. Regulus listened, his senses on alert. A rough pulling of fabric and a leather jacket was thrown to the side. The young brother knew that it was Sirius, and sat up in his bed, watching him move around. The sheet fell to his waist, and he leaned against the headboard.

He was thankful, really, of his older brother. But he would never voice that. Sirius could have left him just as easy as he saved him. But did he know why Regulus had been left to die? He hoped not- or else he would eventually have to tell him everything else.

Sirius turned at the sound of ruffling sheets, and his gaze lingered at Regulus for a moment. His expression softened, and his eyes strayed to the empty tray. 'Good. At least he's eating.' He thought to himself. Sighing deeply to himself, Sirius took a seat at the end of the bed, putting his head in his hands. Four days ago he was cursing about how much he hated his brother- and now, he was sleeping in Sirius' bed, gazing at him with a lost look.

Regulus watched as Sirius took a seat, his heartbeat racing. He preferred if his brother wouldn't ask questions right now- but then again, Sirius had a gift of doing the worst things at the worst time.

"You want to tell me why you didn't kill me?" Sirius asked bluntly, turning around to glance at his brother. He had a feeling that the answer would be more complicated that he wished. He heard Regulus sigh.

"You're my only brother." He stated simply, his eyes straying to his brother's unruly hair and piercing blue eyes.

Sirius laughed hollowly, putting a hand to his forehead. "Like that's ever mattered before." He said coldly, standing up. Regulus studied his brother's expression, how his black hair curved down over his eyes when he turned away, the way his eyes flashed different emotions when he became angry. "Tell the truth, Regulus. For once in your life, stop lying." Sirius said, his voice softening.

Regulus admitted that he lied a lot. To him, trying to convince himself that it was okay to get in with the wrong crowd- to be tortured and beaten. That it was okay to be submissive. That Lucius was what he needed- that Bellatrix was a friend- that the Dark Lord was like a father figure.

And how _wrong_ he was.

He lied to Sirius. Keeping his mouth shut about his whereabouts, lying when he stood his brother up on meetings, keeping himself distant from both Sirius and the rest of the family- not that they seemed to care all that much. It had been they that pulled Regulus into this never-ending cycle of deceit and lies. A web they had spun for him, placing him in the middle. It was only a matter of time before a spider came along and killed him- he was the fly and the weakest of all.

"I didn't kill you because…" He paused, lowering his eyes. He refused to look at Sirius anymore. It was all too much- the tension he was about to snap. "You're more than a brother to me. You're…" He couldn't finish his sentence, and stopped speaking.

"Say it, Regulus." Sirius demanded, his eyes cold.

However, Regulus was defeated. He slumped his shoulders, and didn't dare to look up at his brother. He concentrated on the feeling in the air- the sort of mixed curiosity and angst. He had ignored Sirius for years. Birthdays meant nothing, holidays forgotten in Regulus' world. And yet, after all of his neglect, his brother had brought him here, to his flat, fixed his pathetic body up and now demanded answers to a question he couldn't answer himself? None of it made sense to him.

When Sirius realized that Regulus wasn't going to say anything more, he sat down on the edge of the bed. His gaze had softened again, his eyes full of sympathy and pain. He couldn't protect his younger brother like he used to- he couldn't beat up bullies and offer him advice. Regulus had grown up, and was a man by his own standards. Sirius knew nothing of the changed man laying in his bed- nothing except that he was lost, confused, guilt-ridden, and probably depending on Sirius more than he ever had.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess." Regulus said quietly, acutely aware of the presence next to him. A hand clapped on his shoulder, and he was startled from his thoughts. He concentrated on the feeling of a warm hand on his shoulder, consoling him- letting him know that wasn't alone- at least- for now.

Sirius didn't say anything. He stood up and threw the change of clothes at him, along with the towel the note had mentioned. Bending down to be at eye-level with Regulus, the older brother pulled the bandages off of his head, unwinding the blooded gauze carefully. Once it was off, he frowned and ran a hand down his temple.

"You're staying here until this all heals. No buts." He handed the towel to Regulus, and laid the clothes out on the bed. He was silent as he closed the door to the bedroom, sending his younger brother one last glance before he left.

Regulus stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, before he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He climbed in the shower, and started to scrub his skin roughly with a washcloth. He felt filthy. Lucius always had this effect upon him- making him feel sick to his stomach. Bella did the same to him.

Once he felt like he had scrubbed his skin raw of all of their fingerprints, he stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He glanced in the mirror and saw the scars they had left from the days before. Long slashes crossed in jagged lines across his chest. There were more on his back, and Regulus could see why Sirius had grimaced at the sight of his forehead. The cut hadn't healed yet- and yellow and blue bruises circled it.

"Damn you, Lucius." He muttered under his breath, before he ran a hand through his matted hair, trying desperately to untangle it. When it was falling down around his face like it normally did, he dried off and slipped on the white dress shirt and black slacks that Sirius had left for him.

Regulus left the bathroom feeling refreshed. He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous habit, and turned around to look for Sirius. He wasn't anywhere in sight, but when he walked into the living room; he spotted him lying on the couch, a paper in hand. He read the headlines with a frown on his lips, obviously upset with the newest news.

He jumped when he noticed that Regulus was back. He watched his younger brother for a moment, enjoying the sight of the black-headed boy freshly showered and looking as if his mood had lightened up some. He patted the seat next to him and continued to read.

Regulus sat down hesitantly, leaning over to catch a glimpse at the headline. A picture of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange adorned the front cover, with a caption below it. _'Cousins Have A One-Million Dollar Reward Capped on Their Heads'_ below that was an article instructing witches and wizards what to do if the two were seen.

Sirius took in a sharp intake of breath as Regulus leaned over, but smiled at him, offering the paper to his brother. Regulus shook his head and motioned to the bookshelves around the living room. A dim light lit the room, creating shadows across the darkening room. It was eight by now, and streetlights were beginning to come on.

"Help yourself." Sirius nodded his head towards the books, and Regulus stood one hand behind his back as he studied the titles of the books. He finally pulled out an ancient book about code-breaking. Sirius said nothing about his choice, but merely watched as he sat a few seats away, opening the book and choosing a spot to begin to read. He admired the fact that Regulus could delve himself into reading so easily- he enjoyed it.

Regulus was aware of the sapphire gaze that watched him, alight with slight amusement. He glanced up every so often to catch his brother's gaze, a corner of his lips quirking up each time. Sirius finally grew tired of watching him, and walked to the apartment door, making sure it was locked. Regulus wanted to ask why he had chosen an apartment near Death Eater's, but decided against it. He watched as Sirius disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the door open. There was a tossing of a shirt and jeans, and ruffling of the crimson sheets.

Regulus stood, stretching his arms. He looked awkwardly around him, wondering if he should chance going back to Sirius' bed that night or not. Shaking his head, he leaned his head against the arm of the couch and curled up, wrapping one of Sirius' throws around his shoulders. His head still ached from his injuries, but he lay still on the couch, until his eyes drifted shut.

**(A/N: Reviews would be appreciated greatly.)**


End file.
